


Angry

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Are you angry?"Just a "normal" day at the park.Tyrus Week 2018Day 2: Confession.





	Angry

It could be like any other day, really, it could be like any other Tuesday, the school was too boring, the day was very hot in spite of the rain, and he and Cyrus were walking together to the park. It could be a normal day, if he hadn’t decided to tell him today.

Cyrus was walking by his side, talking about the history class that was really interesting and the last chapter of that series that TJ has never seen or heard of until he met Cyrus.

“Are you angry?” Suddenly, the question escapes from Cyrus lips. Right now, TJ can’t really describe his feelings, but he’s pretty sure he’s not angry.

“No, I’m not” And he’s surprised by the sound of his own voice, more serious than usual. And he can se in Cyrus face that he doesn’t believe him, but he seems to decide to not say anything and starts talking again.

TJ is unable to hear any of the words that Cyrus is saying, he’s too worried to pay attention. But he can’t avoid that little feeling of happiness, knowing that all those words he’s deciding to ignore are dedicated only to him.

When they approach the swings TJ manages to capture something of what Cyrus is talking about. It mentions dinosaurs with funny names, the possibility that most of them could have giant ears but nobody really knows. And then he talks about a double date between Andi, Jonah, Buffy and Marty. TJ tries to breathe quietly, repassing the nine words he hasn’t stopped thinking about since he woke up that morning.

“Are you sure you’re not angry?” Cyrus dares to ask, as they sit on the swings.

“Pretty sure” He answers and smiles in the best possible way before starting to swing hard. But he notice that Cyrus is worried.

“Could you stop?” He asks TJ, but he doesn’t want to. He knows perfectly well that Cyrus will question him and this time he won’t be able to avoid being honest. He can never do it when it comes to him.

“What?” He tries to say in the most natural way when the swing stops, but his hand sweat more than normal, and he feels a shake all over his body.

“Seriously, are you angry?”

"Cyrus, seriously, no"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you have done something wrong?"

"Because you're angry!"

"I'm not!" Shouting to him makes it less convincing. 

“Yes, you are!” Now, Cyrus is screaming too. “You said you wanted to tell me something after school” And then, he says in a quieter tone. “And you have not spoken to me even once all afternoon” He sounded hurt, really hurt. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you…”

“You don’t want to be my friend anymore” It’s not even a question. And,TJ feels all the anger in his body.

“You’re right!” He yells. “I don’t want to be your friend anymore!” The pain in Cyrus face is indescribable. “I want to be your boyfriend!” He shouts louder this time, and the people in the park are definitely enjoying the shows he’s giving. “I like you” the nine words he was so scared to say out loud. He breaths hard, feels his face starts blushing again and the feeling of anger in his stomach. Cyrus may nor have been so wrong after all.

“Wow” Cyrus finally says. And TJ wants to die. Maybe he’s just being dramatic. “You were really angry” Cyrus smiles like an idiot, and TJ feels the anger that he didn’t know he felt, suddenly disappear. “I like you too.”

And right now, it’s the only thing that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I wasn't a lazy man, It would have been better.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
